Treps Productions
by TehRogerDeath
Summary: A side story to the current AWPH role play on Gaia. All characters are mine and can only be used with my permission. Please R&R as well as join the RP as we are low on people!
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Freeman

This story is meant as a bit of back-story to the characters in my friend's role-play on Gaiaonline (thus why it is in this ca

This story is meant as a bit of back-story to the characters in my friend's role-play on Gaiaonline (thus why it is in this category). These two characters are "Captain" Roger Lionheart (by LeonDeath) and Brandon Treps (property of Comrade Brandon Treps). Due to age restrictions this will take place when the characters are 34 and 16 respectively (two years before the plot of the RP but only a year before "Captain" disappears into the rifts of time and Brandon is infused with the living metal skin). If you wish to take a look at the personalities of these characters, then here is the location of the RP at current time: /forum/university-school-roleplay/awph-all-with-powers-highschool-open-and-accepting/t.398899811/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The might of Treps Productions had not yet grown to the level that it could, its progress being stopped by the legendary Microsoft Corporation. However, not everything was great in the Treps family, as the son of the founder and CEO (Leon Treps) was always causing trouble and often bringing the policies of Treps Productions into question. Yes, when it came for the media to take a closer look at the family Brandon was always the perfect child, but if those cameras were around when the reporters weren't, they would show the true side of Brandon.

Long and hard Leon Treps thought on a solution to the problem, but every time he came up with something and he tried it, it never even came close to working. Brandon was a free spirit, choosing to do as he wanted with absolutely no strings attached. The only time Brandon even dared commit to something was when it gave him a position of power over others, thus resulting in his position of Vice-President of Marketing.

It was on the eve of his beloved wife's death that Leon had finally come up with a solution that stood a greater chance of correcting Brandon's behavior then every other attempt combined. He set the plans in motion just an hour before Penello Page Shaw Treps passed away, and Leon fell into a great depression. He had stopped eating, and barely left the gravesite of his departed wife. This not only put a hold on the plans to calm Brandon down, but also in the wake of the death of his mother he grew increasingly rebellious, even almost bringing Treps Productions crashing down. His mother had been the only thing holding him back from embracing who he really was, and now that she was gone he had free reign.

Leon continued to worsen for a month before finally finding the strength to continue on. By this time the pesky rodent known as Microsoft had crumbled before the might of Brandon's guidance of Treps Productions. Seeing the enormous potential of his son, he gave him control of the entire Marketing division, a decision that he would later come to regret. Behind the curtain of a business owner and dad, Leon continued to evolve the plans he had thought up some odd weeks before. He knew a person that could get him most of what he required, but it all depended on how experienced the assassin was. Would he be able to make the shot and still let Brandon live or would the whole thing go awry?

It was now early November, and Brandon was talking about going through with a dangerous augmentation of his DNA, causing his skin to become as hard as metal and more flexible then rubber. The time was upon Leon to have Roger Lionheart carry out the plans his wife had died over him making. Yes, how ironic that the reason she died was to bring their son into line, while she was the only person that could actually hold Brandon back?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yes it's a very short chapter, but I will constantly be working on this one, evolving the two main characters. Unlike my previous works this story is all mine and thus the only limitations are those already put in place by having them as part of the AWPH role-play and my imagination (which has been quite tainted by the game of Warhammer 40K, causing me to have to think of a storyline that doesn't involve the Space Marines or the Tau the rest I don't really care about but still remain faithful to my original vision). With that, I leave you all to form your own opinions of Brandon and to prepare yourself for the next chapter, which will tell a story from Roger Lionheart's past!


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Lt Colonel

I'll admit it: I'm a slave to the Call of Duty series

This was originally planned as its own stand-alone fanfiction for the Call of Duty series (I suppose it could, it just needs to be changed a little). However, this fits perfectly with what I have planned for "Captain" Roger Lionheart . The story will be a little iffy at first (probably due to the switch in how the story is told), and there will be a large number of names that you will not know (unless you are one of my friends from xfire reading this), but it should get better. Also to note, this chapter will be quite a bit larger then the first one (I felt like I owed you guys/it was originally long)!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Sergeant Walker, there has been a situation update you need to see." That is never a good sign that everything is going as planned, even worse when you are dealing with a very delicate situation against the invading Neo-Nazis. Luckily, the C.O wasn't talking to me but my bunkmate, my good friend Vasily Walker. I knew he wasn't shouting at me because I've worked hard for Mother Russia, and earned my rank of Lt. Colonel. For three years I fought with my fellow comrades before the Soviet Union collapsed, ripping most of my friends from the same army as I am currently in. When people yell at me, it had better carry the proper name and title (Lt. Colonel Lionheart) and only if they are higher up in the military then I am. Any lower and I will attempt to get them demoted or moved to something reminiscent of torture.

How did I become friends with a lowly Sergeant you are probably asking yourselves now. Let me give you a rather brief history, because the long version would require at least a month to tell right. It was the turn of the century, and I tried to get a sniper program organized under me, then just a Sergeant myself. It was the fifth time I went to the superiors to get this group made, and they finally tired of me coming up to them to beg for this program, so they gave me a roster of new recruits ("fresh meat" they called them) that I would be able to draft into my program. I then went to several of their rifle drills, and started taking notes on who hit the closest to the target, how many times the target was hit, and the best range that the target was hit at. I knew I had to have Vasily after that first practice, where he even beat my personal best score on the Avtomat Kalashnikova model 1974, more commonly known as the AK-74. God do I hate that gun, with the accuracy being WAY worse then what the military said it was, and the kick the rifle had when a shot was fired was about that of the SVD I've come to know and love. When firing an entire clip at one target, you become even more inaccurate and it takes several clips to hit a target usually. Scoring a staggering 25 hits (at least 16 of which hit the dead center of the target) at a distance of 600 meters against my 20 hits (half of which hit **centimeters** from the center of the target) at 500 meters, he was my first round pick, as you Americans would say.

After recruiting him into my program, I quickly got to know him more so then the others. Whenever the military needed a two man team, it was Vasily and I ready to go, Dragunov Sniper Rifles in hand. While the other men in my team were very accurate (My best was the minimum required to enter the program.) and efficient, the natural abilities of Vasily gave him the rights to the first pick of whom went. When the military finally promoted me to Lt. Colonel (I skipped all those other, more meaningless ranks between them) I was given control of several more squads like mine. In order to keep the others in my old unit under control, they promoted Vasily (who was well liked by his squad members) to the Sergeant spot, almost without me having to ask for him to.

It was about a month ago when we heard of our mission: the invading German (Hitler's family rose to power again) army would be attacking the ever-expanding Tellosgrad, a city with a population of 500,000 located close to the Russian border to Ukraine, sometime in the next couple months, wisely choosing to avoid fighting in Mother Russia's deadly winter. We were to get their well ahead of time and stop as many of the invading forces as we could, while covering the main army from enemy snipers. We would have around the clock air defense, and future notice of any artillery shells flying our way. Our being there represented a change in normal military thinking, moving into more tactical and cautious behaviors with heir armed men. We were the first operation to incorporate this change in thinking, and thus would go down in history (even if it were for screwing up badly).

We received orders to move out to our positions two days ago, and I don't know how Vasily is holding it together, what with his family and all. Last I had heard from him, Vasily's family was his wife and a 13 year old son. I warned him that having a job in our army could potentially interfere with the life of a family, especially because he was hoping to marry one of the women in another sniper squad. He obviously didn't listen, and now I know that he regrets not taking advice from one who experienced what happened to a military family. I had tried dating a few times, even got into a nice long relationship with one of the pilots in the Air Force, but then I got shipped out and the stress was just too much for the love to endure. Now his children would be left alone during the deployment, maybe even forever if both of their parents were killed.

I knew that if Vasily was getting called out, then my name would follow quickly. I quickly got up and saw that it was a Lieutenant that had called him out so rudely, so I knew that it was not that major if they had not sent one of the many different generals working on this defensive operation. Even so, I walked over to where Vasily was (he had just finished playing a game of chess over near the portable stove) and dismissed the Lieutenant. "Well Vasily, are you ready to find out what has happened to our carefully planned defense?" I asked him, knowing that he was slow on adapting to new situations. His reply came in a half-hearted nod, indicating that he was going to but would not like the results. We walked together to the command structure (what was once a hospital) and went into the map of the area.

"Good of you to come Lt. Colonel, for this involves you too." Said the Major General in charge of my special division of the military. His name was…well nobody knew, including himself. He always introduced himself as General Splatt, and that was what it showed as nickname on his army profile (the name field was empty on the account of "temporary amnesia" that has lasted for his entire military career). Anyways, Major General Splatt walked us over to where we had created a 3D representation of Liongrad and a circle of the surrounding areas (200KM as a radius from the furthest edge of the city on each side). We knew that the Neo-Nazis would be approaching from the West, and so we had a large "standing army" there to represent this. However, this army was taken off the board and was replaced with a small Spetsnaz symbol. "You want the good news first, or the bad news?" Asking was just a formality, because we had told him to always give us the good news first. "The good news is the Neo-Nazis have been destroyed, this time by those American nukes. This means you will not have to worry about artillery. However, a large amount of Spetsnaz forces have deserted and are now on their way to this city. They plan on taking over the government and returning it to a Communist style. It is your job as part of the Russian Federation's Army to do your part in making sure we have a stable government, and you snipers are going to be the ONLY line of defense of Liongrad. The main army force has already been pulled out to avoid heavy causalities."

My mouth fell open at this point. Maybe one hundred snipers against an organization that has many times that number? My men were well trained, but not even we could turn the tides of this battle. It would take a miracle for Liongrad to be saved, and if Liongrad fell, then the tides of battle would only get worse. Once again Russia would become a Communist government, the target of American propaganda. "I will command no such mission. This is more a job of the army, my snipers excluded, then for a small group. The causalities would be worse if we were sent in. In less then a week each one of us would be dead, and our secrets given up. It would be then that the army would be in worse shape…" I would fight for the survival of the SU , the "Sniper Union" (the official name given to it by the military, despite it sounding like it was a different country).

General Splatt shrugged. "Its out of my hands. This order comes straight from the president." At this point he pulled out a document and read from it. "Without taking substantial loses, hold off the Spetsnaz forces for as long as you can. Use the Sniper Union to hold them off and have the main forces fall back to Moscow. Ignoring this order will result in you being AWOL as well as having a count of treason slapped against you." He put the paper away at looked back at us. "I really am sorry."

"Fine, but if we are being forced onto this suicide mission, I expect the full recruitment process to be followed." If we had to go in to this fight like this, I wanted to make sure that the Sniper Union would continue, even if it meant a new batch of recruits. The doctrine that I was alluding to was one that was somewhat old, but it had made a big impact on the military. The Suicide Doctrine indicates that whenever a coherent unit is sent out on a suicide mission (one not expected to return from) then that unit would be the first to receive new recruits, up to 200 of the unit's strength before the suicide mission.

A PFC (Private First Class for all you non-military types shame on you!) came in, carrying a message for General Splatt. After the message was handed off, the PFC ran back to his normal station and Splatt read the message. He read it several times to make sure he was reading it right (it was evident this is why he was doing it by the hesitation to tell us what the message was about). Finally, after a long pause he looked at me and gave me the message. "This is for you." Was all he said, which in his case was another bad sign.

The note read:

_Lt. Colonel Lionheart, you are being reassigned to the current owner of the company known as Treps Productions. As you should be aware, Treps Productions provides us with most of our technical needs, even supplying the needed materials for your sniper unit. This mission is of utmost importance and as such you are being given security clearance of that equal to Brigadier General. You ship out at 0700 hours._

_ General Sharpdon_

I read this several times as well, not believing this. Treps Productions had my highest regards for supplying my unit with everything we needed, and I had previously vowed to help them out whenever they needed something. I regretted those words then, and even more so now. I turned to Sergeant Walker. "Sergeant, you are in command until I return. Is that clear?"

Walker could barely believe what he just heard. "WHAT?! You are leaving us now of all times! Right when we get ready for this big figh-" I cut him off, not wanting to hear the rest of the rant. I showed him my message and his face turned a pale color. "Yes sir." Came the weak reply. I knew that he wished I could be there for the fight, but he also knew that a command from a general, let alone Sharpdon, would not come without a great amount of thought put into it.

I turned and walked out of the doorway, and headed back to my bunk to get everything I needed ready. There was a FAMAS placed on my bed, a note attached saying "You'll need this too. Sharpdon." A sniper with the most high-tech rifles available and a FAMAS could wreck havoc, but with any of the Sniper Union…it would be a good thing if any smaller country would be left. I lasted only an hour of preparing for my new assignment before collapsing. I knew somebody would come get me up around 0530 hours to be ready to leave at the right time.

Little did I know that would be the last I would see of the Sniper Union for a long time….

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

My first attempt of telling a story through the eyes of the main character, but I think I did pretty well. Anyways, I feel like I need to clarify something: Roger is a Lt. Colonel during the timeframe of this back story, but at some point in the future of it he gets demoted under as-of-yet-unknown circumstances. Hope you all have fun reading my stories and this is the end of chapter two, with three shifting back to Leon Treps, although Roger Lionheart will also be in it for at least some duration. This is Comrade LeonDeath signing off for now!


End file.
